war changes us
by seer of things unseen
Summary: I know the pairing is strange to many, just give it a try, perhaps you'll like it perhaps you wont.Rex does something to prove a point to doctor Holiday,his action opens her eyes to something she has denied for a very long time, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Words

_Rex Pov_

He fell, fell for a seemingly endless amount of time; he fancied he could hear Holiday scream a terrified no! But that could have been his imagination, it probably was. Then he hit the floor vision obscured with an unwelcome burst of black for just a second the last thing he saw was holiday's horrified face inches away from his, she was mouthing something over and over seemingly desperate for him to understand then he lost consciousness, true darkness took him.

_Doc Holiday's pov _

How could this happen, she had finally mustered enough courage to tell him, and now he lay before her; lifeless and broken.

How could this happen.

The words; the words that meant so much…now fell on death ears.

**I know its short, but this just seemed like a good way to end it, plus this is only the first chapter so there's more to come. This pairing only has three or four entries on fanfiction, at least in the romance department; I plan to change that. I sail a dead ship, its sails tattered, its haul dilapidated, yet I will not abandon this ship; I will sail on, even if I'm the only one. **


	2. speaking

**I don;t own Generator Rex, if I did things would be very diffrent in the show, now on with the story **

Speaking

He remembered, he remembered it clearly, he remembered it all; falling, hitting the floor, seeing Holiday whisper the words. Such simple words; so small, yet so powerful, _so __powerful_, he remembered them now: _I __love __you,_those three simple words, so beautiful. Then Rex realized where he was; he was in a place; a place of darkness, he did not know this place but it seeme d to know _him_. Then he heard the voices, hundreds of them, _hundreds_. At first there were only a few; high pitched yet quiet at the same time, then more, _more_, and more still.

"**Rex****… **_**Rex**_**…**_**Rex!**__**"**_They whispered getting louder each time, he couldn't take it.

"What!" he shouted as loudly as he could. "Who are you, _what_ are you!"

They went silent for a time then all the voices answered in perfect unison: **"****We ****are ****the ****nanidian!****"** then in a much quieter voice they continued: **"****we ****are ****your ****friends ****Rex, ****don****'****t ****you ****remember ****us, ****don****'****t ****you ****remember?****" **

"You 're my nanit es, if that's true then…where's Omega?"

A deep voice, an old voice, answered: **"****I ****am ****here, ****I ****serve!****"**

"Wow guys…this is a lot to take in," Rex whispered.

"**We ****will ****wait****" **came the reply.

Many minutes passed, at least as far as Rex could tell; telling time in this place seemed impossible. Finally he managed to voice his thoughts; "why am I here, what is this place?"

The nanites answered swiftly, only this time Omega was silent, "You are stuck in your mind, you are stuck…" a few moments later they continued, seeming to sigh in their own way: **"****You ****are ****in ****a ****coma, ****out ****cold ****as ****you ****say.****"**

"So that's why it's all black, and why I can't see myself?"

"**Yes"**

"Oh this is just great, peachy! And doc she's probably divested…oh doc…" Rex couldn't take it, he chocked up.

"**Rex we know how you feel about the doctor, we know…and we will help"**

"Help how exactly?"

"**You'll see, we are with you Rex, now its time for you to wake."**

As the darkness reseeded Rex had learned a lesson; how to speak and how to listen.


	3. waking

Disclaimer: I do not own Gen Rex in any way

waking

When Rex opened his eyes again he was greeted with a sight he had least expected: doctor holiday was to his left in small chair, seemingly asleep. This wouldn't have surprised him normally, Holiday worked so much that it was common for her to take sporadic naps in her office when knight wasn't driving them crazy with his constant orders. The thing that shocked him was her face: puffy eyes, unkempt hair, and an overall haggard appearance. He couldn't take the sight, to see her look so weary so sad and all because of him he simply couldn't take it.

He tried to move, shift his position in any way; this only sent hot agony through his entire body. It felt like magma had replaced his blood and that with each beat of the fragile thing he called a heart, the pain worsened tenfold. Through it all Rex only managed to comprehend to things clearly: the fact that he was in a hospital bed with countless bandages covering all but his head and neck, and that Holiday had stayed by his side for several days, going by her appearance.

He tried to prevent to prevent himself from screaming, from waking Holiday from the only peaceful sleep she probably had in quit some time, but he couldn't; the pain was just too much. The cry that came from within his throat was something unearthly, like the sound an animal makes as a predator's dig into its flesh for the first time.

Holiday jolted up almost immediately: eyes flying open, filled with fear and shock. She moved to his side as quickly as she could, forcing her tired limbs into overdrive. She tried to comfort him take some of the pain away, yet the agony that rattled him would not relent. Holiday couldn't take seeing Rex in such pain, couldn't take feeling so _useless_. She checked his biometrics, and sure enough they were of the charts. If this continued Rex would…Rex would… no, she couldn't allow her self to think like that; not after what he had done for her. She would hold on, she would try to stay sane just for him. Rex had used himself as a living amplifier; increasing the machine's effects and curing Beverly. If it wasn't for him Holiday would've lost everything and she knew it. She would repay Rex, the one she had finally aloud herself to love after so long denying the truth. Holiday did the only thing she knew would help him at least to some extent, She stuck a very big needle in him. A needle which in turn delivered the strongest safe painkiller she had on hand into his blood stream. Holiday felt a small sense of relief that she could at least help him this much.

Rex had ceased screaming shortly after the doc impaled him with that abnormally large needle, Rex hated needles, hated them with a passion; but since it was the doctor, _his_ doctor, doing it he would coupe. Now that the pain was a bit more manageable Rex could actually give voice to his thoughts "hey doc, how are you holding up?"

"I'm still relatively sane. And Rex, never do something like that again! You had me worried sick." She continued in a hushed whisper, "Never again…promise me you wont do something like that ever again…promise me."

When she looked at him with such sad and broken eyes how could Rex possibly refuse. "Don't sweat it doc, I'll be back being White's lap dog in no time." He so her cringe as he said that. It was a bleak and twisted place; Providence, but it contained the few people he cared about deeply and that's all that mattered.

Holiday gave his hand a gentle squeeze being extra careful in light of his current condition. She would never be able to repay the debt she now owed Rex, but she would try her very best even if that meant braking protocol and telling him the truth about her feelings.

Unbeknownst to Holiday some of Rex's nanites had gotten through his bandages and into her body while she was holding his hand. The band of ten Nanidian had direct orders from Omega they were to give the doctors nanites a new command, if they succeeded then they would be an immense help to Rex. The nanites were his friends and Rex was theirs. If he wanted Holiday he would have her, they would make sure of it. Plus all they were doing was helping dull some of Holiday's worries about getting together with Rex, such as the age gap and work issue. The feelings were already there so they wouldn't change her personality in the least: just dull her worries and help her admit her feelings to Rex. They may have been mechanical, but Rex's nanites had emotions, they all agreed it was fun to work behind the scenes, very fun.


	4. important info to all who write fanfics

**This is important listen all fanfic writers! Spread the word about the SOPA and PIPA acts, stop these bills from getting passed or the whole of the site will be taken down, please spread the word if you don't want fan fiction to be erased forever. Rise all writers, let's take down these bills!**

**If you aren't able to vote, tell someone who is, if all of fan fiction rises we will win. For those who think the danger is over, another hearing will be held this Tuesday so we have a very small time window. **


End file.
